The World
Tobor The planet of Tobor is the central place for all events on the material plane. Tobor has two moons, Dian and Bilnol, and circles the sun Romitne. Upon its many continents, civilizations have risen and fallen over millenia. Tobor's calender is made up of 12 months that have 28 days each. Counting from the fall of the first sentience on Tobor, the current year is 8400 AD. Timeline of Tobor The planet is millions of years old. How the planet formed is a mystery; some sages assume it to be the first stage of a god, which is why some have taken to name Tobor "Deity Egg". Based on this assumption, the gods of the world are extensions of Tobor. These first gods helped the planet develop life and stabilize, until the first sentient rose to power and challenged the gods. The Age of Dragons This was the beginning of the Age of Dragons, which lasted 30000 years. Tiamat and Bahamut were the first, and created dragons in their image by gathering all ressources they could find from the planet and its moons, with reckless abandon for the state of the planet, and fought for dominance over dragon-kind. The gods, no longer able to bear the planets teared state, decided to send warriors to take on the dragons, and the first giants were created. 200 years of fighting between dragons and giants, all but a handful of dragons were destroyed. In an attempt to escape extinction, Tiamat and Bahamut sacrificed themselves and gave parts of their souls to the remaining dragons, so that they could be reborn once slain. With this last act, the Age of Dragons ended. Now counting the Age after Dragons (AD), the giants stayed on Tobor and tended to its wounds for centuries. Around 800AD, the first sentient mortals evolved on Tobor, and the giants made room, taking settlement on Bilnol. The Rise of Magic The giants used their divine magic to open a gate to Bilnol. A single island rose from the depth of a deep sea, now known as the Isle of Worlds on the continent of Thalassa. While the gate was closed shortly after, the magic that surged from it affected the planet. Animals mutated into magical beasts, plants gained sentience and objects crafted by mortals gained properties beyond their understanding. New races came to be from magical mutations. The elves and gnomes were the first to grasp the potential of magic, using the magical essence around them and studying the ways of the arcane. Some new races were born with innate magical abilities, allowing them to carve out empires for themselves. Civilizations grew faster and stronger with the aid of magic, and at around 3500 AD, magical abilities were common. Wars were waged primarily with magic, causing great losses on both sides of conflicts, areas of the world being destroyed and races, animals and plants going extinct. Many of todays artifacts are from this high time of magic. The last straw was the assault from the Yuan-Ti, which were on the peak of of their power at 3700 AD. In a wave of bloodshed all around the world, they eliminated their enemies and rose to be the highest power. The kingdoms of humans, elves, dwarves and many others bonded together to put their diffrences aside, and unite against the threat of Yuan-Ti. These old alliances are still holding to this day and have kept peace for millenia to come. Ascension of Heros During the war against the Yuan-Ti, warriors of spectecular prowess, cunning mages and devoted clerics had proven themselves before the allied kingdoms. The people praised the heros, and some even got a following of devoted underlings. These praises and prayers gave the hero's a surge of power, leading to their ascension to divinity. Ascension is a rare process and requires the worship of thousands upon thousands of subjects.